


A couple of weirdos

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Me and My Dick - Team Starkid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill: Snow being shoved down the back of your coatJoey and Sally have but a few minutes left before school starts and have every intention on enjoying their time to the fullest.
Relationships: Joey Richter/Sally (Me and My Dick)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	A couple of weirdos

When Joey and Sally were not at school, they were as often as not at each other’s house, in each other’s room, in each other’s bed. When they weren’t, they thought about the next time they would be alone with each other. If their embraces and affections when they were seen by all were a little less than appropriate, that was just the anticipation speaking. The rest of the school left their bench well alone like a danger zone.

"I missed you so bad, baby," Joey said and pulled her even closer.

They had not managed a moment to themselves over the whole weekend and, though Sally had sneaked into his room in the morning for a short but proper reunion, they were still both in the urgency of such an eternity without the other as two full days apart. Making out on the bench wasn’t enough, and even that would have to be cut short much too soon to her taste. Class really was so much less interesting than the devoted study of Joey Richter.

"I missed you too," she said and kissed him to prove it. "I missed you so much."

His hands on her, at her waist and up, always so bold and attentive. Sally loved being held by him more than anything in the world. She felt so taken care of in his hands, so loved from all parts of him, so warm even in Michigan winter. She loved his kisses, his soft words. All of Joey Richter was tender and kind to her, even the parts that weren’t so soft at all.

"GUYS, JOEY RICHTER IS TOUCHING SALLY’S TITS, WHAT A PAIR OF LOSERS! I BET HE’S GOT A BONER!"

Joey tensed up and his cheeks turned bright red, clashing with the pale blue headband.

"No I don’t!" He lied. "Shut up!"

Rick was pointing tauntingly to prompt laughter from the group of his friends but when Sally stood to glare at him, he gulped like that was the last thing he had expected.

"Yes, he does," she retorted assertively, "And that’s totally okay because I want him to!"

Rick stared, not quite sure if he ought to still be laughing at them or simply make his exit unbothered. He stood there frozen while the rest of his friends stared expectantly.

"And I heard Vanessa told Tiffany she hates having sex with you and you don’t even know what the clitoris is," Sally went on, probably a touch too loud. Her own cheeks were burning up but the memory of Joey’s arms around her, of his kisses, was enough to fill her with confidence. "And Joey ate me out twice this morning so who’s the real loser here?!"

The little group snickered, now turning to Rick to hear his retort, but he was faltering before her and only mumbled.

"Oh my god, no one wants to hear that…"

Joey, impressed by Sally’s words, had been staring in awe but stood and shoved a finger against his lips at the glance Sally threw his way. She had not been done anyways.

"You’re right!" She retorted. "No one wants to hear that! I was just kissing my boyfriend and we don’t need you bullying us!"

The heads of the group of other students snapped to Joey but, as he was catching up on Rick from behind, his very victim never noticed the assault until it was too late.

"FUCK!" Rick yelped. "What the fuck, man, it’s fucking cold!"

Joey burst out laughing as Rick squirmed, trying to free himself from the huge heap of snow Joey had just dumped into the back of his coat, a pathetic little dance with accompanying squeals of discomfort and anger. Sally beamed at Joey.

"You freaking weirdos!"

Under the sneers of everyone around, Rick dashed away.

"Oh my god, what a loser!" A girl said and the group moved along, leaving Joey and Sally alone again.

They high-fived. There were still a few minutes before classes started. Sally pulled on Joey’s hand to make him sit with her back on the bench. She knew just how they would spare what little time before they had to part. And she knew even better how they would celebrate the victory further just on their own tonight.


End file.
